Mini Avengers Adventures
by DragonFan8311
Summary: Things didn't end with the Avengers movie. There had to be more interactions with the heroes. No set pairings or solid plot, just random events that happen to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Each chapter is a new adventure and each one is full of laughs! Inspired by Garfield Comic Strips. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Tony's New Workshop

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #1_

Though it was winter and the cold had a tendency to slow things down a bit, the same couldn't be said for S.H.I.E.L.D. The organization had experienced quite the situation with the Underground recently, but everything had worked out. The Underground boss was arrested and his hydra creature had been destroyed by the Avengers, so everything was once again returning to normal... at least by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s definition.

With everything taken care of, rubble being cleared and construction crews rebuilding the storage bunkers, everyone was aware that what they had lost had to be replaced. Granted, the scientists could re-make the sleeper guns, the extra medical equipment and other things they were capable of doing. But everyone knew that it'd be hard to replace the all-terrain jeeps, the standardize guns, the tazers and other things used on the field.

Fury replied that those concerns were where Tony and his connections with Stark Industries would come in handy. Tony was willing to help out, but he also said that he could upgrade a few things for S.H.I.E.L.D. although he would need a place to do that kind of work. Surprisingly, Fury agreed to that and said that everything would be done within 48 hours, which Tony was fine with... he and Pepper were stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for a while due to weather anyway.

When the two days were up, Fury told the Avengers that Tony would have a workshop on S.H.I.E.L.D. grounds, it would be on a lower level so Tony could work in peace and if anything blew up. The weather had cleared up quite a bit, the sun actually being out when everyone came into work, Steve had brought Zell in with him because the female wanted to thank everyone for their kindness before her flight to Texas left at noon.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Thor, Clint and Phil stood in the hallway as Tony talked with Fury as they headed toward the group. Zell appeared next to Steve causing the super soldier to smile wider as Tony and Fury came to stand at the door to what would be Tony's new workshop.

"It's behind this door and down the stairs Stark, be sure that you don't blow this place up on purpose." Fury stated

"No promises Fury, but I'll do my best." Tony replied

Fury merely rolled his eye as he walked off, Tony rose an eyebrow when he saw the others.

"Well, we got the gang here huh?" Tony asked

"We wanted to make sure you will like the new lab, we even put some of our own touches down there." Natasha replied

"I don't know if I should feel honored or afraid to touch anything." Tony joked

"You'll be fine, Bruce, Pepper and I supervised." Steve said playing along

"That makes me feel better, thanks Spangles." Tony said

Steve nodded "Anytime."

Tony looked to the door "Well, I better check it out then."

The male opened the door and headed down the stairs, the group stood silent knowing that Tony would really enjoy what was down there and they had thanked Pepper for helping them. No one else besides Rhodey knew Tony like Pepper did, the strawberry-blond was a really big help. Zell didn't know everything about what was going on besides the fact Tony would be helping S.H.I.E.L.D. but she kept her place next to Steve when they all heard something.

"It's as if a dark curtain has been lifted from over my soul." Tony's voice echoed up the stairs "My life has meaning again!"

Zell looked up at Steve with a confused expression, Steve smiles at the female as he looked down at her.

"New tech in Tony's lab." Steve stated

Zell nodded in understanding as various mechanical sounds started coming from the downstairs area, it sounded like Tony had started working already.

"Can I get a hallelujah!" Tony shouted

Natasha smiled "Come one, let's leave Tony to play with his new toys... besides, you have a flight to catch Zell."

* * *

**_ I really enjoyed this one, I always pictured Tony geeking out when he sees new tech, so a Garfield strip helped inspire that. This mini adventure ties in with a current Avengers fanfiction that I am currently writing, thus my character Zell being in it._**


	2. Solid Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #2_

A lot could be said about Natasha Romanoff, she had many titles... some of them laid buried and she rather keep it that way. Out of all her titles, Morning Person wasn't one of them. Natasha always needed at least two cups of coffee to be tolerant enough to be approached by people... Clint learned that lesson a long time ago.

As Natasha walked into headquarters, she could smell the lovely aroma of coffee coming from the break room which meant that either Phil, Tony or Steve had made it. When Tony was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. he always came in early _(per Peppers instructions)_ and the man made good coffee. But Natasha didn't care who made it, just as long as it was hot and ready to drink.

The red-head walked into the break room, finding Steve already sitting at the table with his back facing her, but no doubt already knew that she was there. Natasha took off her jacket and hung it up with a yawn.

"Man... I need some coffee." Natasha stated "Did you make a good pot Cap?"

"Nope." Steve replied simply

Natasha turned "What? You always make good coffee Steve, did Fury buy a cheaper brand or something?"

"It's not a new brand Natasha, it smells good..." Steve said "I just don't know how good it is today because I didn't brew it."

Natasha rose an eyebrow "Then who made it?"

"It was already made when I got in, but Phil told me that Fury made it." Steve replied shifting in his chair

Natasha's eyebrow went up further at this, Fury hardly ever made coffee in the morning, he always seemed to wait or already had some from the local café. Though this was a very strange occurrence, it wasn't unwelcome.

"Oh well, as long as there's coffee." Natasha stated

"Be careful though." Steve warned

"Why?" Natasha asked walking further into the room

"I think the coffee's a little strong today." Steve replied

Steve looked to a spot on the table in front of him thus making Natasha walk over to see what he was referring to. Right in front of Steve was a strange object that smelled of coffee, be it was standing like a solid instead of being a liquid inside a mug.

"It doesn't need a cup." Steve finished

Natasha blinked "Wow... never seen this before, not even with Stark."

Steve nodded "Agreed, this is a first..."

Natasha shifted on her feet "So, want to send Clint to Starbucks?"

Steve smiled "Sure."

* * *

**_I watched Captain America: The Winter Solider last month and I loved how Steve and Natasha interacted with each other. So I decided to have an adventure with them interacting, they both work at S.H.I.E.L.D. so they are bound to bump into each other at some point, so why not in the morning? Plus, I can picture this situation in my head so clearly._**


	3. Christmas Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #3_

Christmas was always a favorite time of year for many people, it brings families together from coast to coast. But it also means that families not tied together by blood lines come together as well and this can be well said by S.H.I.E.L.D. To many of the members of the organization, the Avengers included, S.H.I.E.L.D. was their family... so they got together every year to celebrate the season.

By far their favorite part was decorating, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. got involved the Avengers, the agents and the animal agents. No one was left out, Steve always made sure of that, but the lights were always left to Tony and Bruce. No one argued about it and it almost always worked out... although there were a couple things that went wrong last year, blowing a fuse and the coffee maker erupting. All in all, nothing too dangerous happened.

"You picked out a great tree Oliver, it looks wonderful." Natasha stated

Oliver shrugged "I just know my trees, I wasn't the only one who got it though, Xavier cut it down."

"It was my pleasure." Xavier said smiling

"Everything is on it, we just need to light it up." Toby said

Steve turned "The rest of the lights up guys?"

Tony and Bruce looked up from what they were doing to see that the Christmas tree was fully decorated, but the lights were waiting to be lit up. That wouldn't be a problem for long though.

"All set Spangles, we just need to plug them in." Tony replied

"This place will look so great!" Skyler said excitedly

"Yeah... of things don't blow up." Clint huffed

"Shut your mouth Scrooge." Natasha said "Plug in the lights Tony."

The said male picked up the cord and silently took a deep breath... it was now or never... hopefully everything would be okay.

_"Don't blow a fuse... don't blow a fuse... don't blow a fuse." _Tony thought

The inventor let out his breath and plugged in the cors, all the lights along the walls and on the tree came on instantly, showing off their shimmering colors.

"Yes!" Tony said "We didn't blow a fuse!"

Bruce turned his head "The toaster is riverdancing."

Everyone turned to see that Bruce was right, in pure interest and confusion, Rikuto walked over to tge counter to watch the dancing appliance. After watching it for a few moments, the large lizard started moving his body around like he was trying to dance.

"Should I unplug the toaster?" Clint asked

"Let Rikuto have some fun Scrooge." Tony replied as he picked up a box and started going through it

"But it could blow up or something." Clint pointed out

"It'll be fine, the coffee maker still works despite what happened last year." Samantha said

"She's got a point there Hunger Games." Tony stated as he pulled out a CD case and pulled out the disk

Toby raised an eyebrow "Christmas Classics Volume Two?"

Tony smiled "What better music than the classics?"

The inventor put the disk in the battery powered stereo and turned it on, instantly _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on causing the toaster to change its groove by turning its dials. Rikuto growled happily as he danced along with the music and the toaster. As the music played, Skyler clopped her front hooves against the linoleum and her back feet thumped to the beat as she moved her rump side to side.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Skyler said

"That sounds good to me." Oliver said "We can't let Rikuto be the only one having fun."

"You guys have all the fun you want, I'm going somewhere quiet, sane and... normale." Clint stated leaving the room

"What a Scrooge." Tony said grabbing some eggnog from the refrigerator

"Let him be a downer, he'll be fine." Steve said taking the plastic cups out of the cupboard

Suddenly Clint poked his head into the room "Uh... guys, the lava lamp just erupted."

* * *

**_I really enjoyed writing this one! I can picture this is my head so clearly! If you want to learn more about the OCs that are in my Mini Adventures, there is a link on my Profile!_**


	4. Rikuto and the Mutant Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #4_

S.H.I.E.L.D. dealt with many things on a daily basis, the organization had seen it all. From aliens, to monsters, to science experiments _'gone wrong'_, S.H.I.E.L.D. had experienced almost everything. So not much surprised the agents when strange things were brought in, science facilities were always being busted, so anything could come in.

No one in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters rose an eyebrow or turned their head when Steve and Tony brought in a strange mutant fish from a science facility they had busted open. Everyone just went about their business as Steve put the fish bowl on a nearby counter, the super solider lightly smiled.

"That should hold you little guy." Steve stated "We best debrief with Fury, Tony."

"Right behind you Spangles." Tony said "Think that fish will last until the sanctuary?"

"He'll be okay, he's a mutant fish." Steve pointed out

As the two left the room, Rikuto trotted in to lay down in his favorite spot until Phil came to take him out for his afternoon walk. The fish bowl caught Rikuto's attention for a moment causing him to tilt his head to the side, but the lizard didn't have any interest in the fish inside. Rikuto just merely sat down by the counter until he decided to lay down, the lizard yawned as the fish swam over to the middle of his bowl.

"I hear that you're a real tough pytho draco." the fish stated

Rikuto paid no mind to the fish, he just kept sitting quietly as the fish continued to observe him. Rikuto had quite a bit of patience, but this fish really needed to learn to keep negative thoughts to himself. For now, Rikuto just kept his eyes on the far doorway.

The fish smirked "But you don't scare me."

Rikuto's tail flicked, okay, it was time to teach this fish a lesson. The large lizard exposed some teeth and quickly leaned toward the fish bowl causing his intimidating looks to be magnified by the water. The little mutant fish instantly went to the back of his bowl.

"AYIEEEEE!" the fish screamed

The fish began swimming in panicked circles around the inside of his bowl as Rikuto stood up with a smug smirk and trotted out of the room, he was going to wait in the break room for now. As the lizard entered the hallway, he heard the tell-tale sound of someone grabbing his collar and leash by the main doors.

"Rikuto, time for walkie!" Phil called

The said lizard ran through the rooms quickly, going right by the fish bowl on the counter where the fish was leaned against the side calming down his heart. Rikuto ran up to Phil excitedly, his tail going back and forth when Phil put the collar on him. The agent smiled as Rikuto happily growled as he clicked on the leash.

"Okay buddy, let's go." Phil stated

The two walked out of the building and into the content weather outside, the fish let out a sigh of relief and began swimming around.

_"Thank goodness..." _the fish thought _"I never want that to happen ever again."_

Unknown to the fish, Oliver had walked into the room and noticed the fish bowl. Curious about the object and the fish inside, Oliver decided to get a closer look, not knowing that his appearance would be changed by the water. The fish turned and panicked again.

"AYIEEEEE!"

* * *

**_This was a rather fun one too, I figured that I would do some Mini Adventures that involved the Animal Agents a bit more. So, in this one I mainly had Rikuto, who is a really fun character to work with because he can't talk like the others do. So Rikuto mainly counts on actions, facial expressions and movements to communicate. I hope you liked this one, I really enjoyed writing and typing it!_**


	5. Cruel Things to Do

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #5_

Though no one really thought about it, even the Avengers had hobbies. In many ways they were different from most people, but they weren't _completely_ different. The Avengers had down-time every so often and they used that time constructively with their favorite hobbies. They would train off and on, but all the Avengers enjoyed having time to relax and enjoy themselves, it was only natural.

Most of the Avengers spent their time off at Avengers Tower, each one having their own floor and do whatever they wanted to. Whichever member was there seemed to have their own way of enjoying their free time. Thor would go to Asguard most of the time, Bruce would be in his lab, but if he Hulked-out there was a special 'play room' for the large green guy. Clint either went to the archery range or hang around the tower, Tony was mainly in his workshop, or he would treat Pepper to a special date night. Natasha would clean her arsenal of weapons until they were to her liking and catch up on her reading. Steve would either cook in the large kitchen, read books Natasha told him about, or work on his sketches. All in all, free time was well spent for all of them.

Today was no different either, the tower was content without too much needless noise going on, which was fine by the one's enjoying a quiet hobby. The only noise was Clint turning on the radio in the kitchen while he grabbed a cup of coffee and began reading a magazine at the table. Normally there would be noise and music coming from Tony's workshop, but the inventor had decided to take Pepper out on a date, which was more than okay since the two hadn't been on a date in quite a few weeks. Thor was gone for a while, Bruce was up to usual in his lab, so Natasha and Steve were the only ones nearby.

The two sat in the common room quietly with Natasha sitting in a recliner chair reading a book and Steve was seated on the couch sketching in his favorite sketchbook, his collection of pencils sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Finishing up that sketch of Central Park, Steve?" Natasha asked

"Finally, yes." Steve replied "Finding things that you can use on the field?"

Natasha smirked "Oh yeah."

Steve chuckled as he continued to sketch out the beautiful landscape of Central Park, he had gone there a few weeks ago and started the sketch... and now he was finally getting around to finishing it.

"Just be sure that you don't use anything dangerous off the field Natasha." Steve stated

"I can't guarantee anything." Natasha replied

Steve merely smiled as Natasha turned the page in her book, the two's attention was lifted suddenly when the music in the kitchen was turned up. Steve instantly wrinkled his nose at the sound of the music and Natasha grimaced visibly.

"He calls that music?" Steve asked "Sounds like someone running over a pile of discarded marching band instruments."

"Unfortunately he likes it." Natasha replied shifting "Barton, could you turn that down a bit?"

The archer snorted "Why should I? Stark isn't here to tell me otherwise, if you don't like it, go somewhere else."

"You have only one other warning Barton." Natasha stated "Turn down the music!"

"I'm allowed to enjoy myself." Clint said "You and Cap can find another place to be boring."

Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha gave an irritated sigh as she closed her **101 Cruel Things to Do** and threw it toward the kitchen. Natasha smiled when she heard the book hit something.

"OW!" Clint yelped

"Number 102." Natasha said smiling wider

Steve chuckled as he moved the coffee table back to its original spot, his sketch finally finished. Before the super solider could stand up and stretch, Clint came into the room with Natasha's book in his hand. Natasha could hardly hold back a laugh when she saw a bump on the side of Clint's head, when it came to Steve's attention he did his best no to break in laughter. Clint tossed the book to the side carelessly, but Natasha expertly caught it before it hit the floor.

"Happy now?" Clint asked

Hearing no loud music coming from the kitchen, Natasha nodded and opened her book to the exact page she had been on before she threw it.

"Extremely." Natasha replied

* * *

_**I really enjoyed this one! I can picture Natasha reading a book like that and finding a way to add more things to it. I know that Clint is being picked on here, but no one said that Natasha and Clint get along all the time. So if you're a Clint fan, I'm sorry that he was took the brunt of this joke. But you have to admit, it's funny!**_


	6. Shrunken Underwear

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #6_

With Avengers Tower having its own source of power and Tony upgrading the systems bi-monthly, it wasn't often that something broke down. If something in the tower did break down, Tony could easily fix it with some help from Bruce or Natasha. Tony even had Steve make sure that no one **especially **Clint didn't bother them.

Unfortunately, the dryer in the laundry room had broken down earlier, so if anyone was doing laundry it'd have to be put out on a line or it'd have to wait. This didn't settle with Clint much at all, he would almost constantly ask if the dryer was fixed yet, but Steve always replied that Tony was the only one fixing the dryer because Bruce accidentally Hulk-ed out.

So for most of the after noon, Tony was dealing with the dryer, occasionally calling Natasha in to hold the flashlight when both of his hands were occupied with certain parts. The red-head didn't mind at all, plus she had interesting conversations with Tony while he worked.

"And... there we go." Tony asked as he closed up the back of the dryer "All fixed, she'll run like a dream now."

Natasha turned off the flashlight "Good work Stark, now we better Barton know, Cap's probably starting to get annoyed with him."

"If Hunger Games hasn't been knocked out cold yet, I'm giving Cap a medal of patience." Tony stated

Luckily for Clint, he had the bright idea to stop bothering Steve when the super solider gave him a warning glare. So Clint was unharmed and relieved to hear that the dryer was _finally _fixed. The archer wasted no time in leaving the common room to do his laundry much to the relief of Steve who went back to the sketches he had worked on. With Clint out of the room and it going mostly quiet, Hulk walked in and lightly sat down on the floor to watch TV.

For the next couple hours Tony, Natasha, Steve and Hulk enjoyed the peace of the common room. Hulk watched his favorite TV shows while Natasha read a new book, Tony worked on some digital blueprints on his tablet and Steve finished his sketches. It was perfect really, the only noise coming from the TV and light mumbling from Tony while he worked.

"This is nice." Steve stated

"Indeed it is." Natasha agreed as she shifted

Tony nodded "It's nice and quiet when Clint has something to do... maybe I should have him paint the garage."

Suddenly the four heard something coming down the hall toward the common room, none of them had ever heard anything like this before, what was going on? Soon enough the answer to their question appeared, hop-walking into the common room was Clint. Instantly, Tony started chuckling while Natasha ans Steve tried to hold back their laughter.

"Is... something wrong Clint?" Tony asked still chuckling

"I think you fixed the dryer too well." Clint replied

Steve stifled his laughter a bit "What makes you say that?"

The dark blond archer hop-walked further into the room making Natasha go into a fit of giggling, the Hulk watched the awkward movements with a smile.

"I shrank my underwear in the dryer." Clint replied

Hulk clapped "Do that funny walk again."

Clint snorted "I'm so glad you find this amusing."

With that said, Clint moved out of the room just as awkwardly as he came in. Not being able to hold it in any longer Tony, Natasha, Steve and Hulk busted out in full-on loud laughter.

* * *

**This chapter as A LOT of fun to write and type, I could hardly keep myself from laughing! I know Clint's getting the brunt again, but it's still funny! I know that there's Clint fans out there and I'm sorry if you're upset about him being the brunt of the joke. But that's what makes it fiction.**


	7. Bird Boy Piñata

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #7_

S.H.I.E.L.D. was always training their newer agents, to have them fully ready for _everything_ that the organization dealt with on a daily basis. Considering that S.H.I.E.L.D. sometimes had to deal with the government when attacks caused a lot of damage in populated areas, agents had to know how to deal with these situations.

Agents also needed to be trained in how to work on the field, be it fighting or busting into facilities... the agents had to be ready. Sometimes the more experienced agents over-saw the training, Agent Coulson was always willing to train new recruits when he wasn't working or on a mission. And every so often, even the Avengers helped train the new agents, which they were willing to do if they didn't have anything else to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. that day. All of them had their area of expertise, so all of them divided into single classes or groups to help the new agents learn what they needed to know.

Today though, only Clint was available for recruit training. Tony was at a meeting for Stark Industries, Natasha and Bruce were undercover in Brazil, Thor was dealing with meetings in Asgard and Steve was on a reconnaissance mission in Nevada. This was okay with Clint though, his teammates could sometimes give him a hard time, so it was quite nice that they were all busy for a change. And today he was teaching the new agents how to break into above-ground facilities through skylights _(if one was available)_. The archer was already strapped in his special harness and was clipping on the wires.

"Now, you have to be careful with the wires when putting them on." Clint stated "You don't want them to get crossed before you drop."

"Understood sir." Agent Berret said

"What about your partner sir?" Agent Conway asked "Don't they have an important part in something like this?"

"Not only do you have to trust them, but they also have to make sure that the wires don't get crossed." Clint replied "So you all will be holding onto my wires when I drop through the skylight into the rec. room."

Agent Clarkson nodded "We won't let you down sir."

"I sure hope you don't." Clint said

The archer motion for the three agents to grab onto the wires and hold on, they did as they were told and Clint silently opened up the skylight.

"Keep a tight hold and give it slack when I need it." Clint ordered

"Yes sir!" the agents replied

Clint dropped down through the skylight, the harness only straining slightly as he went down, gravity taking hold instantly. The three agents on the roof were instantly having trouble with the wires.

"They should really label these." Agent Conway stated

"Especially for us beginners." Agent Berret agreed

"Pay better attention up there!" Clint called "The wires got crossed around my harness, tie them to the exhaust vent and find Coulson so he can help you guys get me down."

"Will do sir." Agent Berret said

The sound of the agents doing as they were told was the only way Clint knew that help would be coming soon.

Clint shook his head and sighed "Newbies..."

Sadly the archer didn't see Xavier slither into the rec. room, the cobra smiled when he saw the dangling male... opportunity was certainly knocking. Xavier picked up a stray baseball bat and looked it over, then to Clint and smiled wider. Slithering over with the bat by his side Xavier approached Clint, this caught the archer's attention and he started struggling, but he couldn't unzip the main clasp to his harness... he could hardly move his hands.

"Oh, no.." Clint said "I don't want to play 'piñata'!"

Xavier let his smile wider as he lifted up the bat, the cobra had heard the statement, but he didn't feel like truly listening to Clint. Xavier wanted to have a little fun.

"No hablo inglés señor." Xavier replied

* * *

**_Looks like poor Clint is on the receiving of this adventure again, I know that I've picked on him a lot recently and I apologize to Hawkeye fans out there. But again, IT'S JUST SO FUNNY! Don't worry, I have picked on other characters, so Clint won't be taking the brunt in all of them._**


End file.
